Dear Indigo, do you feel my pain?
by youaremydownfall
Summary: What is she? How is she capable of doing that? Can she handle the freaks? Join Indigo on her journey through love&loss, pain&misfortune.
1. Character Description

Author's note: Okay well I decided it would be cool to make a Hellsing story. It is an AlucardxOC story because I just adore him (; and I'm sure a lot of you do too. Sorry if I get a few facts wrong, I have watched the anime, but I am not a die hard Hellsing fan. So, comment and enjoy. =] oh and please no flaming, if you don't like my story, don't even fucking read it, 'kay? Thanks. SO comment and suggestions are appreciated but not mandatory.

Okay so here is the main character description:

Character Description:

Name: Indigo December Violence Pruitt (Formally Dragomir.)

Age: 17

Parents: Lucifer and Delilah Dragomir. (Deceased.)

Adoptive Parents: Heather and Mark Carson.

Species: Mystery for now.

Personality: Indigo is a mute. She became a mute for unknown reasons to the outside world. In her head, she repeatedly watches her parents death, over and over again, causing her to go mute. Indigo is a quiet, a smart ass (in her head) towards Heather and Mark and is constantly 'picked on' by the cheerleaders, teachers, and students there in general. She had one friend, she was the only one that Indigo talked to. Her name was Chrysanthemum, she committed suicide three days after Indigo's 17th birthday. Indigo still visits her grave to talk to her.

Relationships: Prefers not to be monogamous, open relationships are whatever to her. Not bisexual and not lesbian. (NO OFFENSE TO ANYONE AT ALL!)

Skin: Very pale, sheet white with a blue-ish/purple-ish tint, making her look like a corpse.

Hair Style/Length/Color: Indigo has a "Emo" fringe that is black, the length of her hair is to her waist, and her natural hair color is pure white. NOT WHITE-BLONDE, but PURE WHITE. I am talking about as white as paper here, except the fringe, that is naturally black.

Height: Roughly 5"2.

Body type: Very thin, malnourished, anorexic looking, her adoptive parents try to feed her but the food comes back up even though she tries to hold it down. Though, she looks like she could break, Indigo is stronger than all of the "jocks" at her school, combined.

Nails: Always black, and sharp. Indigo tries to cut her nails but they grow back in less than a few seconds. Looks like claws.

Teeth: Her teeth are pointed, all of them, she doesn't have the regular vampire fangs but all her teeth look like that, another reason why she doesn't talk.

Eyes: Very light gray, looks like she has all white eyes. So Indigo wears sunglasses to school. When she turned 16, her eyes turned red for a month then switched back.

And that is all about Indigo. Throughout the story, you should discover who she is, what she is, her past, her future 'lover(s)', etc. (: Enjjjoy.


	2. Chapter 1: Let's Compare Scars

Comment & Vote, this is CHAPTER 1.

=] Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing….):

"Is my new cover up working?"

"Is my eyeliner to dark?"

"Is my hair combed good! I don't want Tommy to think I look ugly!"

"Hush. There is the thing."

"Ewe, do you see her hair? Why is it white and one slash is black!"

"She is probably a zombie. Who let her in this school!" I could hear the whispers clearly. They rang out as clear as crystal. I ignored their snide comments and continued onto my locker. Same old, same old life. No one talks to me, I get through school ignoring comments from teachers and students, then I go home and sleep. It is the same. Everyday.

And here we start at Dawson Valley High. Everyday I walk through this hall, I am haunted by constant memories of Chrysanthemum (Chrys.) I shook my head softly, making a mental note to go visit her grave. A lone tear slipped from my left eye. Thinking of her always stung, when I had no one else, she was there to help me get through the major tragedies. I grasped the rather large math book in my arms and walked towards my first class. That class was inhabited by a bitchy teacher and the whole football team. FML? Yes, I think so. I prolonged the time it took me to walk to that classroom, I wasn't in the mood to deal with the…humans?

Don't get me wrong. I guess I am a human too. But, I cannot be sure. I mean, I have the look of a corpse and oddly sharpened teeth. I was once told by my adoptive mother that I had a frightening air about me, that I intimidated people. I just shrugged her words off. But, after I was able to beat the leading 'jock' to a bloody pulp, I started to believe her words.

I am different from these other kids…I know I am.

"Look, here comes the freak." Derek, the jock I beat up, sneered.

"It's about time you showed Ms. Pruitt." Mrs. Johann rolled her eyes and checked my name off of the attendance list. "Would you care to explain, USING YOUR WORDS, as to why you were late." I stared at her dead in the eyes until she shivered and looked away. As you can see, I do not talk. At all. The only person who had ever heard my voice was Chrys. My adoptive parents heard it once when I told them to "Fuck off." That was a fairly entertaining moment.

"So, zombie, say something." Derek teased, laughing with his friend. I tore a sheet of paper out of my notebook and wrote in bold letters, **"No. Drop Dead." **I shoved it towards his face and turned to the back of the room, towards my normal seat. Last row, last seat, next to the window. My name was carved into the chair and desk, no one sat there. I sighed to myself and stared out the window. It was a dreary day…so much rain and cloud coverage, adding on to my already dampened mood.

That's what you get when you live in England.

I mean, I guess I liked it here…but I wanted to go back to where I was born. Bucharest, Romania. But there were to many memories of what me and my parents shared left behind there. I still feel like I need closure. The funeral wasn't enough for me.

"INDIGO! Answer the problem!" Mrs. Johann yelled at me. I silently cursed her out and walked towards the black board. As I lifted a piece of chalk, the classroom door was thrown open.

"Excuse me! Who do you think you are!" Mrs. Johann called from her desk. A man with salt&pepper hair walked through the door. He looked to be in his 70's, and had a butler attire on.

"I am Walter C. Dornez." The man answered with a thick English accent.

"Yes, I see. What are you here for?" Mrs. Johann asked while pushing me out of the way. My eyes turned a light shade of red, and my nostrils flared. Damn her!

"I am here for Ms. Indigo Dragomir." I winced at the familiar name.

"There is no one here by the name Dragomir." Mrs. Johann said angrily. I shook my head, letting my fringe fall into my eyes.

"My mistake, I am looking for Indigo Pruitt." Mrs. Johann shoved me harshly towards Mr. Dornez. I landed at his feet, my cheeks turning a light pink from embarrassment. The whole class had tears in their eyes from laughter.

"Please tell me you are taking this freak away!" Mrs. Johann groaned. Mr. Dornez looked at her angrily and grasped my frail arm in his hand. His whole hand was able to wrap around my upper arm. I stood on my two feet and snarled at the teacher. She stood frozen for a moment before pushing me out of the classroom, along with Mr. Dornez. What a bitch.

"Well, she is certainly intriguing." Mr. Dornez said angrily while pulling me through the hallway. I dug my feet into the ground and turned the other direction, towards my locker.

"Ms. What are you-" I cut him off by opening the locker and grabbing my Edgar Allen Poe book. I had almost finished it for the 2nd time, but I love his writings. "Ah, Poe, he is truly a magnificent writer." I nodded my head and followed him out of the school. I had my small notepad and pen with me so I could ask him questions.

'**Where are you taking me?' **I wrote on the paper. I tapped his shoulder and handed him the notebook. Scanning my words quickly, he looked at me and sighed.

"You're mute?" I nodded my head slowly, also urging him to continue. "Well, we are going to Hellsing Manor. There you will meet Sir Integra and she shall give you further instructions." I nodded and stepped into the car. I shook nervously. Why did I get in a car with a complete stranger? I have no idea. I have a gut feeling that maybe this is leading up to what I truly am…I sighed angrily and relaxed into the seat. Something told me this was going to be a long ride…

~Dream~

"_Mom? Dad?" I whispered. I was 9 years old and silently walking around my home. I knew it was well past midnight, but I left my room anyways._

"_THAT'S RIGHT! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET DEMON!" I shook visibly as I walked down the stairs. When I got to the fourth step, I heard an audible creek from under my foot. I winced, but no one heard the creek. The men who were downstairs were yelling too loud to hear it. Searing hot tears trickled down my cheeks as I walked onto the plush carpet. What I saw next made a scream echo from my mouth. Two scrawny men were raping my mothers corpse and another had ripped my father's head clean off. I scurried from the sight and towards a the phone. Dialing the police, I yelled at the lady on the other side. Explaining what I saw in a hot rush. I screeched as one of the scrawny guys picked my up and threw me onto the floor. Next thing I knew, my arm was bitten into and everything was fading into darkness. _

~Dream Over~

With a start I shot up from my slumber.


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting with Darkness

Chapter 2.

Okay so comment and blah,

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. If I did, my life would be so much better.

"Are you alright Miss?" Walter asked wearily. I nodded my head slowly, I was not positive. I turned to look out of the window, no use going to sleep again. We arrived toward heavily guarded gates leading towards what looked to be a mansion with an army base. **'What is this place?' **I wrote on a clean sheet of paper. I passed the small notebook to Walter and he quickly skimmed my words.

"This, Miss Pruitt, is Hellsing Manor." I nodded my head and watched as the car pulled to the entrance of the manor. Walter grasped my tiny hand in his own and pulled me from the car. I followed his footsteps to the entrance of the home and down a long corridor.

"You shall speak with Sir. Integra before we do anything else." Walter said before knocking on the door. "Enter." the voice was that of a woman's, but it held the strength and power of a mans. A shiver went up my spine in fear. As I walked through the threshold, I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. There was a dark aura in the room, it was darker than my own.

"Miss. Dragomir I-" I held up my hand a shook my head. I took out the pad and paper and wrote **'Pruitt' **in black ink. I held the pad up and she looked angered.

"You dare interrupt me?" She asked angrily. I nodded my head and she looked outraged.

"Talk girl!" The blonde haired woman growled. Walter tapped her shoulder and she turned from me for just a second.

"Sir. Integra, Ms. Pruitt does not speak. She is mute." Integra raised an eyebrow at me, I just waved and smiled. When my mouth formed the grin, she stared at my teeth. Gasping, I put my hand over my mouth.

"Walter…" Integra trailed off. "What is she?" I looked at her for a moment before looking at Walter. Yes, what am I?

"Well Sir. I believe she is a demon." Walter said, fairly sure of him self. The odds of me being a demon were outrageous. Hearing this information made me chuckle, earning a scowl from Walter. "Walter. I want you to find all the information on Miss. _Pruitt_ here." Integra said.

"Yes, Sir. Integra." Walter left the room before I could go after him.

"So, Miss Pruitt, I suppose you wish to know why you are here?" I nodded my head slowly. She gestured to a chair on the other side of her desk, I sat in the chair and watched her uneasily.

"Welcome to Hellsing Manor. I am Sir. Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. Head of the Hellsing Organization." Sir. Integra said while taking out a cigar. I nodded my head waiting for her to continue. "You are here because we have heard whispers." Integra said. Stop with the cryptic talking! I growled in my head. I made a waving motion with my hand, telling her to continue.

"Before I go on, may I ask, why don't you talk?" Integra asked looking at me directly in the eye. I sighed and pulled out my notepad. "No. I want you to **speak** and tell me why you don't talk." She smirked when I looked at her stunned. The dark presence in the room increased as I opened my mouth to talk.

"Come out. You coward." I said in a raspy voice. I haven't talked since the death of Chrys. So I guess you could say my voice was raspy. Integra smirked at me. I had my head down, waiting for the dark aura to have face. "I said. Come. Out." Integra looked towards a darker corner of the room, where the mysterious presence was lurking.

"Come out Alucard. She knows you are there." Integra said in an amused tone.

"Yes, my master." I kept my gaze down. A shiver ran up my spine when I felt the dark presence behind me. "Hello…Miss Pruitt." the baritone voice drew out my last name. I felt a gloved hand cup my chin and pull my head up. I looked up to a pale face and crimson eyes. "You truly are a Dragomir. You have the family hair color and bone structure. Tell my, why do you not go by your true last name?" The mysterious man asked while inspecting my face. Integra looked shocked, maybe this creature did not show interest in many people.

"My parents were killed. The name brings back too many memories." I spoke quietly, I still had an accent, though not as thick. This 'Alucard' man, looked shocked for a moment. Was it my voice?

"Well then," he said tearing his hand away, "I will look forward to seeing you on your first mission." The man said before slipping through a wall. I looked at him oddly before turning my head back to Integra.

"Well looks like the good news has slipped. Miss Pruitt, we wish for you to join the Hellsing organization."

"I guess I really have choice in the matter?" I asked hesitantly.

"No."

"Fine then. I will join the…Hellsing Organization." I said before standing and shaking Integra's hand.

"Welcome to the team then, Miss Dragomir." I sighed and shook my head. Some things have to change..


End file.
